


Слишком глубоко

by Tamiraina



Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, M/M, Mission Fic, Pre-Slash, seals and traps
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: – Хокаге, наверное, разозлился бы, если бы я случайно убил вышестоящего по званию, – задумчиво сказал Ирука. Но тут его лицо просветлело. – Хотя, наверное, я мог бы свалить вину на тех парней, которые гнались за вами, и никто бы об этом не догадался.На вкус Какаши, это было сказано со слишком большим энтузиазмом. Он решил увести разговор от того, как избежать наказания за убийство.***Или история, где Ирука убивает трех плохих парней хорошо подготовленной ловушкой, а Какаши буквально падает в обморок.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930849
Kudos: 15





	Слишком глубоко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Too Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588756) by [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/pseuds/HazelBeka). 



> Третья история в серии, где Ирука убивает кого-то, а Какаши думает, что это горячо. Нет ничего более романтичного, чем подсчет тел.

Какаши остановился под ветвями дзельквы и внимательно прислушался к лесу вокруг. Ему показалось, что он услышал звук, который никак не вязался с пением птиц и шелестом листьев на ветру. Но ничто не шевельнулось.

Может быть, это было его воображение. Он знал, что нервничает, но кто мог винить его за это? Миссия пошла плохо, особенно для его напарницы, которая даже сейчас боролась за свою жизнь в провинциальной больнице, где ее оставил Какаши. Он также был ранен, его правая рука была зафиксирована на перевязи, чакра истощилась до такой степени, что он не мог даже использовать ее для бега. Ни один здравомыслящий шиноби не стал бы путешествовать в одиночку в таких обстоятельствах, но разве у него был выбор? Куноичи, которую он оставил в больнице, не могли помочь тамошние гражданские врачи. Ей нужен был врач-шиноби, а единственный способ заполучить его – это вернуться за ним в Коноху. Если он успеет вовремя.

Снова послышался шум, шорох, не совпадающий с легкими порывами ветра. На этот раз Какаши доверился своим чувствам. Кто-то или что-то следило за ним. Он не был уверен, что предпочел бы: врага или дикого зверя. Сейчас он был в недостаточно хорошей форме, чтобы справиться с любым из них. Что бы ни надвигалось на него, избежать этого было невозможно. Так что же ему теперь делать?

Он осторожно сунул здоровую левую руку в правый карман и извлек оттуда лист бумаги. Шум раздался снова, теперь уже ближе, но Какаши не обратил на него внимания. Если он подаст хоть малейший знак, что заметил, то будет мертв. Ни один шиноби не станет тянуть с нападением, как только поймет, что потерял элемент неожиданности. Действовать спокойно, найти выход – вот единственный план, который у него был. Одной рукой он развернул карту и поднес ее к свету.

Было бы лучше, если бы он воспользовался компасом, но на это не было времени. Он хорошо представлял себе, как далеко зашел в лес и в какую сторону направляется, и оглядел карту в поисках одного из маленьких крестиков, отмечавших его спасение. Пожалуйста, пусть оно будет рядом. Он был уверен, что видел его раньше… да! Не так далеко среди деревьев было большое пространство, обозначенное на карте как озеро, а в его центре находился небольшой остров. Крест стоял на этом крошечном кусочек земли.

Какаши мысленно прикинул расстояние и направление, а затем убрал карту в карман. Крест обозначал убежище Конохи, созданное для нуждающихся шиноби. Убежища находились в различных состояниях ремонта, основные сооружения были спрятаны в стратегически важных местах в дикой местности Страны Огня, снабжены припасами и укреплены защитными сооружениями. Хотя их нечастое обслуживание означало, что было не редкостью наткнуться на убежище, в котором закончились продукты питания или медикаменты. Это была проблема, которую Хокаге обещал решить в течение многих лет, но, насколько знал Какаши, ничего еще не было сделано. Всегда существовала какая-то другая насущная проблема, требующая больше денег, ресурсов или времени. Какаши просто должен был надеяться, что это был один из хороших вариантов, потому что ему нужно было использовать чакру, чтобы добраться до него, и ками знает, в каком состоянии он будет, когда доберется туда.

Если его преследователь-шиноби, а он все больше убеждался, что его преследователь – человек, поймает его раньше, он никогда не сможет убежать. Единственное, что ему оставалось, – это бежать изо всех сил и надеяться, что чакра не иссякнет раньше, чем он прибудет на место. Какаши еще одно мгновение стоял совершенно неподвижно и еще раз сверился со своей ментальной картой. Потом он побежал.

Его преследователи сразу же последовали за ним, и теперь они не пытались прятаться, Какаши почувствовал не одну, а три подписи чакры у себя на хвосте. Черт возьми. Должно быть, у него была очень плохая карма, чтобы иметь дело с этим дерьмом. Его ноги горели, когда он направлял чакру в мышцы, заставляя тело двигаться со скоростью, на которую оно не должно было быть способно в таком состоянии. _Еще немного,_ сказал он себе. _Еще пара миль – и все. Ты можешь это сделать. Ты работал с меньшим и выжил._

Впереди деревья поредели, и он почувствовал запах воды прежде, чем увидел ее. Затем он оказался по щиколотку в воде, прежде чем смог разобраться со своей чакрой, и его ноги снова запротестовали, когда он побежал по поверхности озера, разбрызгивая вокруг себя воду. Озеро было относительно небольшим, но между берегом и островом было приличное расстояние, и Какаши стиснул зубы, стараясь не думать о том, что произойдет, если он не доберется до берега. Позади него наступила тишина, а затем послышались шлепки трех пар ног, преследующих его.

На острове стояла маленькая деревянная хижина, и Какаши сосредоточился на ней, стараясь не отвлекаться. Внутри _должен быть_ какой-то барьер. Это _должно сработать_ , потому что, если он доберется до острова, у него не хватит чакры, чтобы снова уйти. Не обошлось и без купания.

Дверь хижины открылась, и кто-то вышел на траву. Сердце Какаши наполнилось надеждой, хотя его ноги с каждым шагом все глубже погружались в воду. Фигура подняла руку, чтобы заслониться от солнца, заметив четверых приближающихся шиноби, а затем слишком спокойно шагнула вперед и сунула руку в карман.

Какаши ударился обо что-то и тяжело упал, рефлекторно закрыв глаза, ожидая встречи с холодной водой. Но она так и не произошла. Он лежал на чем-то изогнутом и твердом, что покачивалось на поверхности озера. Он кое-как поднялся на корточки и понял, что находится в ловушке внутри барьера, имеющего форму шара и слегка раскачивающегося из стороны в сторону, когда Какаши сместил свой вес. Трое вражеских шиноби остановились в нерешительности. Это не их рук дело. Какаши резко повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на человека на острове. На чьей он стороне? Может быть, в убежище прятался нукенин?

Человек все еще наблюдал за происходящим, размышляя. Затем он, казалось, пожал плечами и сделал знак рукой. Какаши услышал крик и обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как трое его преследователей исчезли под водой, словно что-то дернуло их вниз за лодыжки. Он напряженно ждал, но рябь исчезла и больше не появлялась.

Большая, неестественная волна образовалась рядом с барьером, неуклонно подталкивая его к берегу. Водное дзюцу. Какаши все еще не был уверен, был ли он спасен или захвачен, пока не подплыл достаточно близко к берегу, чтобы узнать человека на острове. Умино Ирука, один из домоседов-чунинов Конохи. И один из последних людей, которых Какаши ожидал бы найти здесь, посреди нигде и, кажется, в одиночестве.

Волна выбросила его на берег, и Ирука снова коснулся печати, торчащей у него из кармана. Барьер исчез, и Какаши обнаружил, что сидит на земле.

– Осторожнее с водой, – поприветствовал его Ирука.

Какаши почувствовал, как небольшая волна накатила на его ногу, и попытался подтянуть ногу вверх, но не смог. Он посмотрел вниз и обнаружил, что его ботинок оказался в воде. В этом не было ничего необычного, по крайней мере для невооруженного глаза, но когда он снова попытался поднять ногу, ему показалось, что ступня пришита к земле. Он не мог сдвинуть ее с места, как бы сильно ни тянул.

– Извините за это, – сказал Ирука. Он посмотрел на озеро. – Кстати, вы хотите, чтобы эти трое были живы или мертвы?

– Что?.. Мертвы! Определенно мертвы.

– Тогда я оставлю их под водой, но вам придется посидеть несколько минут, пока они не утонут.

Ирука сел рядом, спокойно поджав под себя ноги. 

– Есть еще преследователи?

– Насколько я видел, нет. Послушайте, что именно вы сделали?

– Я хотел проверить новую ловушку, – сказал Ирука. – Вы прекрасно рассчитали время, я надеялся на испытуемых.

– Испытуемых _для чего ?_

– Это называется паутинная чакра, – пояснил Ирука. – Это печать, которую в свое время придумал мой учитель. Когда вы активируете печать, она создает слой чакры, который прилипает к людям, как паутина. Она будет прилипать к чакре любого, кроме человека, который использовал печать. – Он наклонился вперед и провел рукой по воде, демонстрируя это. – Но мой учитель всегда использовал ее на твердых поверхностях. Удобно для приклеивания ног противника к полу. Но мне было интересно, что произойдет, если использовать ее на воде.

Какаши посмотрел на озеро. Вода мерцала в лучах полуденного солнца.

– Она засасывает, – сказал он.

– До самого дна, – согласился Ирука. – Именно поэтому мне пришлось сначала поймать вас в барьер. Хокаге, наверное, был бы недоволен, если бы я случайно убил вышестоящего по званию, – задумчиво сказал Ирука. Но тут его лицо просветлело. – Хотя, наверное, я мог бы свалить вину на тех парней, которые гнались за вами, и никто бы об этом не догадался.

На вкус Какаши, это было сказано со слишком большим энтузиазмом. Он решил увести разговор от того, как избежать наказания за убийство.

– Я и не знал, что вы хорошо разбираетесь в печатях, – сказал он.

Ирука фыркнул, как будто Какаши сказал что-то смешное. 

– Я не просто хорошо разбираюсь в печатях, Какаши-сан. Я один из лучших.

Брови Какаши взлетели вверх, но Ирука твердо встретил его взгляд. Уверенно. И черт возьми, если это не было привлекательно.

– Очевидно, я уделил вам недостаточно внимания, – сказал он.

– Джонины редко это делают.

Ирука снова посмотрел на озеро, а затем на часы.

– Думаю, этого достаточно, – сказал он и сделал знак рукой. Нога Какаши внезапно освободилась, и он поспешно поднял ее, прежде чем вода снова превратилась в суперклей. Ирука хихикнул.

Теперь, когда возбуждение погони прошло, тело Какаши напомнило ему, что запасы его чакры критически низки. Он даже не был уверен, что сможет стоять. Ноги у него горели, а ступни онемели. Он бы ни за что не добрался до острова, если бы здесь не было Ируки.

– Спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь, – сказал он и тут же потерял сознание.

***

Когда Какаши снова очнулся, он обнаружил, что лежит, свернувшись калачиком, на узкой кровати. Матрас под ним был комковатым и пах плесенью, но он не умер, так что он не мог жаловаться. Какаши лежал неподвижно, ощупывая свое тело, отмечая, что ему было не так больно, как он ожидал, но мышцы ныли. Сломанная рука очень странно не болела, и Какаши подумал, что это плохой знак. Он осторожно сел.

Его рука все еще была на перевязи, но над локтем торчала печать, которой раньше там не было. Он не узнал символов, начертанных чернилами на бумаге, но решил не прикасаться к ней. Комната вокруг него была маленькой и лишенной мебели, за исключением двух односпальных кроватей, которые были втиснуты внутрь с едва ли метром между ними. Какаши спустил ноги на пол и осторожно встал, опасаясь, что они не смогут его удержать. Боль усилилась, но он не упал сразу, поэтому решил, что идти безопасно.

Убежище было всего лишь одноэтажным, и когда Какаши открыл дверь, то обнаружил, что все здание состоит из двух комнат. Спальня в задней части лачуги и большая комната, в которую вела входная дверь. Вдоль одной стены располагалась очень простая кухня, состоящая из трех шкафов, узкой стойки и единственной газовой горелки. Раковины не было. Остальная часть комнаты была уставлена полками, на которых стояли старые картонные коробки с надписями «не скоропортящиеся продукты», «оружие», «первая медицинская помощь» и «печати». Там была груда ношеной одежды, часть из которой была в крови или порвана, а другая была более или менее пригодна для носки, точило для оружия, покрытое пылью, несколько потрепанных романов в мягкой обложке и колода карт.

Там также стояли два деревянных стула, но Ирука сидел на голых досках пола рядом с маленькой незажженной дровяной печью, и он поднял глаза от свитка, в котором писал, когда Какаши задержался в дверях.

– Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросил он.

– Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда я был в сознании, – Какаши постучал по печати на своей руке. – Что это такое?

– Обезболивающее.

Какаши снова осмотрел печать. Он принимал лекарства, которые были менее эффективны.

– Почему я никогда не слышал об этом раньше?

– Потому что официально его не существует, – ответил Ирука. – Это прототип. Я все еще проверяю, но оно, кажется, работает.

– Это вы _придумали?_

– Угу, – Ирука критически оглядел его и, похоже, не слишком испугался увиденного. – В последний раз я добавлял чакру несколько часов назад, так что дайте мне знать, если она начнет выветриваться, и я добавлю еще немного.

Какаши нахмурился, внезапно вспомнив о срочности своей миссии.

– Как долго я спал?

– Около двадцати четырех часов.

– Дерьмо, – Какаши провел рукой по волосам. – Мне нужно вернуться в Коноху. Моей напарнице очень нужен медик. Я оставил ее в гражданской больнице.

– Почему вы не сказали об этом до того, как потеряли сознание? – спросил Ирука. – Я сейчас уйду. Вы останетесь здесь и отдохнете. В любом случае, я почти закончил с этим местом. 

Он подул на чернила, ожидая, пока они высохнут.

– Что вы вообще здесь делаете? – спросил Какаши. – Я думал, вы не ходите на задания. Разве у вас не три работы?

– Школа закрылась на лето, – с блаженным облегчением произнес Ирука. – Поэтому я вызвался добровольцем на техобслуживание. Пополнение запасов в укрытиях, улучшение ловушек и так далее.

– В одиночку?

– Я сам могу о себе позаботиться.

– Теперь я это знаю, – сказал Какаши, и Ирука наградил его гордой улыбкой. – Но здесь, должно быть, одиноко.

– Если вы хотите составить мне компанию, пожалуйста, – сказал Ирука, и Какаши это показалось или его улыбка стала кокетливой? – После того, как я вернусь с вашим врачом. Вы все равно никуда не пойдете в ближайшее время. Вы будете здесь, когда я вернусь.

– Вы говорите очень уверенно.

– Не заставляйте меня снова превращать озеро в смертельную ловушку.

– Вы уже второй раз угрожаете утопить меня с тех пор, как я здесь.

– Да? – Ирука ничуть не смутился. – Я не часто бываю в таком положении из-за джонина. Возможно, сила ударила мне в голову.

– Вам идет.

Ирука засмеялся, свернул свиток и плавно поднялся на ноги.

– В шкафах есть еда, – сказал он. – И я покажу вам, как установить защиту, прежде чем уйду. Вы ведь можете позаботиться о себе пару дней, верно?

– Возможно. Это может быть рискованно, особенно если призраки тех утонувших шиноби поднимутся, чтобы преследовать меня.

– Не волнуйтесь, – сказал Ирука, и Какаши действительно начала нравиться эта дерзкая улыбка. – Я возьму с собой все мои барьеры, запечатывающие призраков, когда вернусь. Постарайтесь продержаться так долго без меня.

Когда он наконец ушел, Какаши смотрел ему вслед. Убежище было плохим местом, чтобы восстановиться в одиночку в течение двух дней, но даже если бы он чувствовал, что может вернуться через воду, он бы этого не сделал.

Возможно, его карма была не так уж плоха.


End file.
